


【双子北】Better Sex（六）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇。





	【双子北】Better Sex（六）

“唔……唔嗯……”  
无意识地轻哼着，他的眼前依然布满星光。进入青春期后，每位男性或早或晚都会习惯释放性欲的感觉。但侑和治带给他的体验一次比一次更加强烈，倘若将之量化再打印出来，肯定能呈现出一条漂亮的上扬曲线。  
方才的射精强度，宛如一场针对意识的灭绝行为。全身上下，里里外外，无不被自己的恋人们征服。侵袭而来的异物彻底转化为快乐，搅碎了射精后的虚脱感。自外而内涌起的麻痒和自内而外渗出的液体，交织成倾覆天地的兴奋，无休无止地碾压他。  
好热。  
北信介朦胧地想。触感先于视觉苏醒，某种绝对不会混淆的热度扑面而来。  
是充满渴望的雄性气味。  
好热，哪里都好热，但最热的位置是口腔。嘴唇就像要被灼伤一般，依然不由自主地夹紧那个活蹦乱跳的滚烫器官。滑溜、火热而坚硬，在舌头上滚出一片咸涩。他记得这个味道。第一次被这股味道顶入喉咙时，他呼吸困难，还微妙地想吐。然而，一旦意识到这是恋人的味道，很快便会期待得浑身发抖。  
治的性器刮蹭着喉头，顶端细腻地颤动，掀起比平日更强的摩擦感。  
“北前辈，我会慢慢动……要配合我的节奏呼吸呀。”  
恋人缓缓抽出一小半，他刚好能感受到茎干的血管正抵着舌头跳动。他找到空隙轻轻吐气，然后咽下了治的滋味。黏糊又浓稠，仅仅一口就足以传染整个身体。  
味觉引发的电流贯穿脊背和腰肢，一瞬间只觉得酸软无力。  
颤动通过舌尖传了过来，嘴唇裹住治坚挺的尺寸。极具存在感的质量，沉重地挤压口腔与舌面，犹如侵略性的热吻。  
北稍稍侧过头，和治四目相对。  
不对，不仅是侵略，还是以侵略为名的进食。治的眼睛吞吃着星星与月亮，直到全宇宙只剩下最明亮的双子星。被这样的目光捕获，他不禁希望自己能变成治眼中的美食，让恋人好好享受进餐的过程。  
“北前辈……”  
治露出洁白的牙齿和粉红的舌尖。湿润的舌头向上卷起，舔着嘴唇，好似进餐的前奏。  
“我也想被北前辈吃掉啊，变成北前辈嘴里的美食。”  
治说道，声音掠过挺拔的颈项、隆起的胸膛和紧绷的腹部。他凝视着恋人赤裸的躯体，治的发梢，治的额头，治的眉毛，治的双眼，治的鼻子，治的脸颊，治的嘴唇，治的下颌，治的咽喉，治的肩膀，治的一切……肌肉发达而紧实，充满力度的动感。健康光滑的肌肤下，沸腾的热量闪出金色的光芒。从身体溢出的生命力，拥有与侑相同的热情和野性。传入鼻端的味道犹如清爽的海潮一般，为空气镶上无数星辰。他爱侑和治，当然也爱他们美好的肉体。治想要吃掉他，也想被他吃掉。他想被治吃掉，也想要好好品尝自己的恋人。  
犹如夏日草丛般生机盎然的毛发逼近双唇，他自己的空间所剩无几。在越来越小的领土中，他努力舔走沿性器滚落的液滴，仿佛尝到了恋人被汗水浸得亮晶晶的健美体魄。一滴比一滴更加美味，治也在他口中变得更加雄伟。  
“北前辈充血的乳首，看起来真好吃呀。”  
如同发现全新的美食一般，治陶醉地说，以手指代替牙齿，以指尖代替舌尖，来回搓弄他的乳头。  
“嗯……嗯嗯！”  
胸口的突起硬到发疼，每次被恋人触碰的时候，刺痛般的快感直击心脏，贯通后背。皮肤的敏感度忽地提升，他甚至可以清晰感受到内衣上的每一根丝线。内裤很紧，原本轻飘的纱衣也变紧了，紧到治稍微动一下就会牵动全身的感知。  
“北前辈好像很喜欢呀。主动挺起胸，就像在诱惑我尽情揉搓……”  
对方一边说，一边左右拨弄他挺立的乳头。薄纱随着治的动作飘摇不定，就像落入难以挣脱的丝网，渐渐被柔软的纱线操纵所有的敏感部位。湿润贴合的纱衣既像皮肤又不是皮肤，拂过他，勒住他，擦出异常奇妙的舒适感。北张开嘴，却发不出声音。治向来比侑细心，擅长因势利导。对方膨胀的性器进一步往他喉咙里挤过去，湿湿滑滑地堵住他的呻吟。  
霎时，他的感知里唯余水声。  
愈发湿润的水声。  
喉咙间唾液的响动，内脏间黏液的响动。  
“北前辈快看呀！看我们相连的地方！”  
侑的叫喊和体内的冲撞一般鲜明。强硬的顶入恰好命中弱点，内脏快要裂开的刺激让北感觉身体仿佛不再属于自己。目光犹如脱轨的卫星那样偏离预定规划，他艰难地尝试数次，终于锁定了目标。  
腹内麻酥酥的颤抖令视线轻盈飘忽，但就在触及结合处的一瞬，燃烧的温度升至熔点，再也无法分离。  
快感锋锐如刀，轻而易举地割开缠绕他的纱网。  
交合处丝丝缕缕的黏液，臀瓣与下腹的猛烈撞击，狂野的抽插从内脏翻出少许柔嫩的颜色，全力以赴的侵犯撑开了原本无法抵达的深处。侑的右手压在他小腹上，五指张开，漂亮的手指和打理得干干净净的指尖不断抚摸着他，为内侧的起伏推波助澜。  
“北前辈很喜欢这样吧！被我们同时侵犯，上下都是整根插入，才会有这种激动不已的触感……哇啊！抓紧我不放！超棒的！”  
北已经分不清是自己收紧了还是侑收紧了按住肚腹的手指。激烈到撕碎意识的压迫感让他辛苦得快要喘不过气，然而内脏深处荡漾着高涨的喜悦。犹如萌生了对抗的斗志，侑十分狂暴地动了起来，恣意拉扯肠壁柔软的部分。  
“呼啊！好爽……北前辈的里面相当狂妄呀！挤压得一塌糊涂……在最爽的地方吸住不放！”  
侑的突刺再三蹂躏滚烫的内壁。有力的撞击像是要倾覆身体的重心，击溃岌岌可危的平衡感。心脏跳动得几近破裂，身体代偿似地扑通扑通颤抖不止。他控制不住自己的手臂和双腿，腰部晃动得快要甩掉侑的手指。任性妄为的性器使劲插入狭窄的深处，鼓胀的前端来回摩擦小腹内侧的弱点。肠道残留的精液被搅拌不停，变成温热黏稠的助燃剂。咕噜咕噜的灼热滚动感点燃了最脆弱的器官，把里面和恋人融为一体。黏膜碰撞的快感支配身心，濒临极限的冲击令他神魂倾倒。  
就像是初次仰望星空的强烈震撼，被无垠的壮丽景象夺走心神。滚烫的情感噎住喉咙，连一个字也说不出来，只能急促地吸气。  
“哈、哈啊……北前辈高潮的时候最棒了！呼……又变紧了！好舒服呀！”  
侑喘息道。由运动造就的矫健身躯，全情投入地侵犯着他。天才二传手修长有力的手指，指尖勾住肚脐，揉搓似地抚弄他跳动的肚腹。侑的性器好热，侑的手掌好热。内外夹击，炽热而强烈的挤压感，使得血肉软化为一滩易燃的情欲。贯穿星空的银河寸寸龟裂，缝隙中迸发出不可思议的光芒。明亮又浓郁，就像足以将头脑染色的爱欲。  
他的双子星，闪耀而英俊的脸上跃动着透明的火焰。烈焰没有形状也没有颜色，但光华和热度都是真实的，他的恋人们也因此容光焕发。他希望自己能让他们感到快乐，也想要看到更多他们快乐的样子。  
“北前辈……”  
治的手指轻轻拨开他的头发，温柔的动作拂出一缕薄荷的清凉。那种转瞬即逝的清爽绝非他们的本质。他们是恒星的光与热，他们的灵魂里藏有超新星爆发的威力，他们的眼睛是美丽的野兽，夸耀着自己出众的魅力，从不掩饰尖锐的獠牙。治的欲望同样充实着他的口腔，顶住喉咙的同时顶住了心脏。治的味道就这样深深侵蚀他的感官，不仅占领嗅觉和味觉，连带附着于内脏的精液也微微颤抖。黏稠、缓和又细致，恰如治擅长的性爱方式，根植于意识深处，永不磨灭。  
“啊……就是为了北前辈这样着迷的表情，硬起来才有意义呀。”  
治喃喃低语，陶醉地轻点他的乳首。指尖亲吻乳尖，快感灌满胸腔，涌向全身。停留于体内的液态火焰无法停止，唯有不断溢出，不断燃烧。嘴角像是被烧焦一样，再多的唾液都无法缓和灼伤的煎熬。可他还想要，想要恋人的一切。口腔完全含住对方兴致满满的勃起，他吐出舌头，舌尖奋力匍匐至根部，裹住火热的性器。令人心神荡漾的气息撼动大脑，他如同醉酒般头晕目眩。  
星星在摇晃。  
整个夜空的星星摇摇欲坠。  
第一颗落下的星星，以耀眼的光焰灼烧了他的内脏。然后是第二颗、第三颗……  
脑海中鲜明地浮现出侑和治一次又一次在自己体内铭刻的痕迹，那些一滴不剩地传达进去的爱意，北不由得渴望进一步贴近他们——重叠体温，重叠呼吸，重叠心跳。  
“北前辈的腰已经挺得这么高了！嗯……一定是想要得不得了吧！”  
侑匆匆嚷道，性器就像话语一样加快速度，强烈地顶到深处，仿佛要用抽插支配他的思维。他不想抵抗，也无法抵抗。侑和治都在他体内，温暖、精神盎然、活力十足。顺从他们的欲望就是自己的欲望，感受他们的兴奋同样能让他确实地兴奋起来。  
是呀，好想要。  
发不出声音，他深吻着治的坚挺，舌尖抵住根部小幅度摩擦。配合侑越来越狂野的攻势，抬高双腿，迎合将彼此推向高潮的亲密接触。搏动、膨胀。吮吸着、奔涌着。他和恋人们紧密结合，体温和心脏的鼓动一起，喘息传递着迸发的情欲。胸口的动静钻入耳朵，将思绪染成闪亮的色彩。  
星星落下了。  
银河落下了。  
夜空划过千亿颗流星。  
他爱他们。  
他想要他们。  
他们也想要他。  
心意相通的瞬间，喜悦夺走了世间万物。  
侑的射精就像在正式比赛上的表现，不遗余力、毫不留情。激烈而热切，压迫肠壁，大量射进深处。内脏犹如被精液撑得鼓掌起来，注入的重量让他舒适而充实。  
爱是千亿颗流星的辉煌，坠落于脑海，坠落于全身。  
他们的爱永远改变了他，造就现在的北信介，也将一次次塑造出未来的北信介。  
他全身心地贴合他们的形状，流溢的精液使幸福感迅速扩散。在全宇宙最幸福的感觉中，北轻轻喘气。他很难感受到腰部的存在，但下腹沉甸甸的，晃动着甘美的爱意。高潮的流星群并未止息，不时袭击感知。侑抽出性器的那一刻，亢奋的陨石压垮意识，他短暂地昏厥了。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
不知经过多久，北听到自己的声音。呻吟仿佛是自然而然地漏出。舌尖落在下唇，尝到的黏液和气息让他联想到金平糖的清甜。他又能发出声音了。声带的振动波及腹腔，引发一阵急不可耐的痒意。  
不对，不仅仅是声音的振动。还有别的物体在动。每动一下，他的腹部内侧就微微一紧。  
“啊，北前辈醒了。”  
治说，语气平稳，表情平静。他却在恋人肉食动物般的瞳孔里读出表里不符的饥渴。对方张开嘴，露出牙齿。如果治想吃掉他，只要一口就能吞噬殆尽。然而他的恋人只是舔了舔嘴唇，继而低头舔了舔他颈侧跳动的脉搏。  
“北前辈，接下来……我想从后面做。”  
治盯着他的眼神，仿佛凝视平底锅里渐渐成形的松饼。火候刚好，色泽金黄，香味四溢。对方用鼻子、嘴唇和舌头深深品尝他的味道，拥抱他的强壮手臂轻松地挪动身躯，让他处于方便从背后接近的体位，就像给煎得差不多的松饼翻面。北跪到地上，双手条件反射地扶住沙发的垫子。柔软的垫子暖洋洋、湿漉漉，渗透汗水和精液的气味，让他直观地认识到刚刚过去的性爱有多么酣畅淋漓。  
一度敲击后穴的勃起，此刻对准发烫的尾椎。沉浸于将燃未燃的焦灼感，北意识不清地战栗着。治的鼻息吹在耳朵上，舌头绕着耳廓舔舐，湿濡的声响慢慢侵蚀大脑。他感到治的手指撑开臀瓣，内裤绷紧的拉扯感一道道牵动神经。对方是故意的，他有这种预感。透过单薄的布料，恋人顶住痉挛着收缩的入口。  
“唔啊……啊……”  
治并未深入，而是隔着内裤在股间上下摩擦，像是要为自己的所有物标记上足够的气味。  
“北前辈的这里……已经湿透了。”治耳语道，“好像松饼上快要融化的黄油一样，滑溜溜的好舒服，掠过的时候会突然咻地收紧，想要抓住我呢。”  
他的恋人慢悠悠地亲吻耳垂，抬起的双手绕至胸前，细致入微按压乳晕，拨动乳首。然后，他感到治的牙齿贴近自己。  
“要再努力一些才能抓住我呀，北前辈。”  
治顶进来一点点，或许只有二、三毫米。丝质内裤轻柔地挠动后穴，源源不绝的痒意决堤而出，迅速淹没整条脊柱。他晃动腰肢，抬高臀部，治却巧妙避开重点滑走了。  
还没有结束，北想，远远没有结束。尽管呈现方式不同，侑和治惊人的强欲不相伯仲。双子座α的流星雨一年一度，流星成百上千，可观测时间持续整整一夜。而他的双子星毫不逊色，数周乃至数日的分别足以令他们蓄势待发，同样需要很长的一段时间来尽情释放。  
他知道的，他全知道。想起做爱的情景，想起漫长的流星雨，想起即将到来的甜美煎熬，北不禁浑身发烫。从攥紧的手指到肩膀，再到颤抖不已的腰腿，传来阵阵波浪般的悸动。

【未完待续】


End file.
